Doctor Who
- Profile= - 10th Doctor= - 4th Doctor= }} }} |caption = Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor George Watsky as the 4th Doctor |fullname = Unknown |nicknames = The Doctor John Smith Theta Sigma The Oncoming Storm |firstappearance = November 23, 1963 Doctor Who |born = Unknown Planet Gallifrey |hair = Brown (10th) Brown (4th) |eyes = Brown (10th) Blue (4th) |image2 = - 10th Doctor= - 4th Doctor= }} |ERBnumber = Doc Brown vs Doctor Who |vs = Doc Brown |releasedate = October 29, 2012 |votecount = 70% |location = TARDIS |ERBnumber2 = Hitler vs Vader 3 Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |image3 = - Ross vs Picasso= }} |VerseAppeared = At the beginning of Hitler vs Vader 3 Second Verse of Pablo Picasso, inside of his TV}} The Doctor battled Doc Brown in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. The 10th Doctor was portrayed by Nice Peter. He gets shot by a Dalek controlled by Doc Brown halfway through the battle and regenerates to the 4th Doctor, portrayed by George Watsky. Information on the Rapper The Doctor is the protagonist in the popular British science-fiction television series titled Doctor Who, which has been around since 1963 (50 years ago). The Doctor is a Time Lord: a time-traveling, humanoid alien from the planet of Gallifrey. So far, the Doctor has been portrayed in 12 different incarnations. He travels around in his TARDIS ('T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace) to explore the universe and fight injustice. He has fought many enemies such as Daleks, Cybermen, evil Time Lord The Master, Weeping Angels, The Silence, Silurians, etc. He has also allied with Brigadier, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 (a robotic dog), Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, etc. His tool of choice is the Sonic Screwdriver that can unlock most codes and doors. Also in The Doctor's possession is the Psychic Paper, a mysterious ID card that allows him to trick people into thinking he is anybody he wishes, just by having them glance at it. The Doctor is a very just and noble man, even trying to save his enemies from peril at times. He is also extremely compassionate towards his companions, but is not afraid to draw the line, returning them home if need be. The show became so popular, the fans of the show began to be called Whovians. ERB Bio Brilliant! An audio-visual aggressive rhyming contest where–oh, who am I? You, my friend, can just call me "the Doctor." I'm a Time Lord (a centuries-old alien) and I travel through time and space in a non-traditional time machine -- the TARDIS, er, well, I guess to you it just looks like a 1960's-style British Police telephone booth. It's bigger on the inside. pretty-ish British girl runs by screaming, chased by some kind of creature. Ah, that's just my latest companion -- I'm always traveling with someone or another in a consistently platonic way. "Doctor Who", the television show based on my life, was produced by the BBC and has been running sporadically since the 1960's. Massive audiences tune in to watch me go toe-to-toe with enemies with low-budget special-effects like the Cybermen and the Daleks–who actually, really, had what looked like a toilet plunger as part of their design. As a Time Lord, I can regenerate if I'm critically wounded and "recast" myself with a new personality and physical form up to thirteen times. Lyrics Verse 1: (10th Doctor) Oh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time, but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! Verse 2: (10th Doctor) I'm going to die... (Doctor...) At least, this version of me... (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another... (Doctor!) Prepare... to meet... your... into 4th Doctor (4th Doctor) Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical, medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form. You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should've never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different. Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! Verse 1 (re-looped): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to switch off the battle and go to the credits. Trivia *He is the fifth rapper to change forms. Chuck Norris from Walker, Texas Ranger to martial artist, Gandalf from Gandalf the White to Gandalf the Grey, Michael Jackson from young to old, and Elvis Presley from young to old. **He is the second to be played by two different actors. The first one to do so was Michael Jackson. **He is also the second to change forms from older to younger, the first being Gandalf. *If we were using the actual timeline for Doctor Who, he should have regenerated into the 11th Doctor, not the 4th Doctor. In the Behind the Scenes video, it is said they had wanted him to regenerate backwards into the 9th Doctor, but decided that it wouldn't be funny enough. *He, along with Steve Jobs and Vince Offer, are the only people to respond to the announcer. Coincidentally, all are played by Nice Peter, who is also the announcer, and are associated with the death of a rapper. *He is the third character to die in a battle. The first two were Billy Mays and Steve Jobs. **He is also the only character to die and not be replaced by another person. Rather, he is replaced by another version of himself. *He is the third alien from another planet to rap, the first being Darth Vader, and the second being Master Chief. *Both of Doctor Who's cameos in Season 3 were by the 4th Doctor. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky Category:Cameo Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Character main pages